Cat-Town
by Vawns Maxwell
Summary: there is language and drug refference...I can probably take out the stars in stuff like f***ing


Pokémon Cat-town  
  
*A/N This is the first Fanfic I am doing this way, it is like you would see in a chat room, really easy to understand after a coma ( : ) is what a person is saying, if no coma then it is what a person is doing. Have fun*  
  
Narrator: The sky is blue and the grass is green and of course Ash and palls are lost.  
  
Ash: Where are we anyway?  
  
Brock: Well acording to this map we are in the Cat forest  
  
Misty: How the hell do you know where we are on a map if we don't know where we are in relation to other places?  
  
Brock: Oh that is easy I read the script  
  
Misty: You aren't suposed to read the script you know…it is all supposed to be improvisation.  
  
Ash: It might also have something to do with the map shop over there.  
  
Author: That is right Ash, there are no plot holes.  
  
Ash: what was that?  
  
Misty: what was what?  
  
Author: No plot holes damnit no Author voice either!  
  
Brock: I didn't hear anything.  
  
Ash: So why is this called the cat forest?  
  
Brock: Might have something to do with all the cat pokémon or it might have something to do with it being right next to cat town  
  
Misty: how do you know it is right next to cat town?  
  
Author: NO PLOT HOLES!!!  
  
Brock: it is on the map.  
  
Ash: so why is cat town called cat town?  
  
Catboy: probably because of the cat people and the cat cults but remember ash there are no plot holes in this story  
  
Ash: Who are you?  
  
Catboy: I am a pokémon trainer and resedent of Cat-town (I'm the author in this realm and god damnit there are no plot holes!!!)  
  
Misty: What is with the cat attachments on your clothes and in your hair?  
  
Catboy jumps down and lands on his feet juns infront of everyone.  
  
Catboy: I am a cat anthro, more comenly known as a catboy.  
  
Misty: How cute  
  
Misty does heart eyes  
  
Misty: I really like the looks of cat people.  
  
Catboy goes into shock pose. He is wearing a red cap, baggy green pants, and a tight white t-shirt. His faded green backpack shifts and seems very lightly packed. His hair is light brown and goes across one side of his face (trowa look ///-º) His green eyes dart across the group.  
  
Catboy: Uh…matbe you should come to cat town, but first since I see you (points at ash) have pokémon I wanna battle!  
  
Ash: Uh…al right let's go!  
  
Ash calls out Pikachu (because he is a loser and that is about the only Pokémon he will never get rid of no matter how far in the show you get. [loser got rid of Charizard f***nut])  
  
Catboy: Well, this is going to be a fun battle. Come on out! Gengar!  
  
Gengar come out and smiles as always.  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Use Thunder!  
  
Pikachu uses thunder and it misses (stupid little rat!)  
  
Catboy smiles  
  
Gengar uses shadowball and hits Pikachu dead on knocking it out.  
  
Catboy: I thought that would be more of a challenge…too bad.  
  
Team Rocket watches the battle from the bushes  
  
James: Oooh, that Gengar beat Pikachu. It will be the best gift for the boss.  
  
Gengar blasts the bushes  
  
Team rocket: looks like Team rocket's blasting off again!  
  
Ash: so what is the amusing Pokémon problem we are faced with today, that Team rocket will undoubtedly be a part of but will still lose and be blasted off again and not be seen until the next time the narrator opens up the story again?  
  
Catboy hits ash with a rubber mallet  
  
Author: first I would like to remind you all that there are no plot holes, secondly I do not think violence is the answer to any problem unless you have a rubber mallet and you are going to hit someone like ash over the head with it. Oh, I don't own Pokémon but that isn't really part of the story. The amusing Pokémon problem that they are faced with today, that Team rocket will undoubtedly be a part of but will still lose and be blasted off again and not be seen until the next time the narrator opens up the story again is that Catboy thinks he is far superior to Ash (which he and everyone else is) and then we get into love and romance disputes and Team Rocket confess their love for each other and that they really don't want to take Pikachu and every one lives happily ever after…HA! I had you believing that for a minute didn't I?  
  
Narrator: I believed it.  
  
Author: That is because you are stoned enough to believe anything  
  
Narrator: so?  
  
Author: my point exactly  
  
Narrator: are you saying I'm stupid?  
  
Author: Yes  
  
Narrator: Oh…I knew that  
  
Author: let's get back to the story  
  
Narrator: Ash, Misty and Brock were questioning the Catboy  
  
Brock: So there will be Catgirls in Cat-town too?  
  
Catboy: Yes and I have a crush on one of them (leave them alone you pervert! They don't want you! They probably have some stupid problem where one of their Pokémon has escaped or is causing problems for either the town or the Catgirl. If you fall in love with my cat girl I will kill you!  
  
Brock: Can I have the names, addresses and phone numbers of some of them?  
  
Catboy: Maybe (HOW DENSE ARE YOU!?! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONE!)  
  
Brock: Oh…(none of them have an interest in a out of work gym leader do they?)  
  
Author: Chris! Mallet Pound!  
  
Catboy hits Brock with a rubber mallet  
  
Brock: OW! What was that for?  
  
Catboy: To prepare you…(for what those Catgirls will do to you, you f***ing pervert!)  
  
Narrator: so Ash and friends walked through the forest while Ash and Brock questioned about the Catgirls. Oh and the sky is still blue and the grass is still green.  
  
Misty: I just realized that we don't know your name.  
  
Catboy: I'm Chris.  
  
Ash: wow. Nice name.  
  
Brock: so about these Catgirls, you think any of them are interested in a good cook?  
  
Chris: I don't know (F*** YOU BROCK!)  
  
Ash and crew arrive at Cat-town where Chris is met with a warm welcome back.  
  
Chris walks through the town smiling and waving at people he knows.  
  
Catgirl: so Chris, who are your friends?  
  
Chris: Kira? Hi! This is Ash, Brock and Misty. They were gonna stay at my place rather than at the Pokémon center and I was wondering if you might want to come to fill in the extra spot.  
  
Kira looks at Ash and smiles.  
  
Kira: Al right, maybe I can get to be better friends with your friends.  
  
Chris looks at Kira and sees her looking at Ash.  
  
Kira licks her lips and winks at him.  
  
Chris sighs.  
  
Narrator: night fell on Cat-town and our favorite heroes were all at Chris's house.  
  
Chris: So who is gonna sleep where?  
  
Ash: I think all the girls should sleep together and all the guys should sleep together in separate areas.  
  
Brock + Kira: No, we don't need to do that  
  
Brock looks at Kira totally shocked.  
  
Kira drops her jaw in shock.  
  
Kira: Brock I am sorry that made it sound like we were doing something together and that is just wrong.  
  
Brock whimpers.  
  
Chris + Misty: actually I think ash is right for once  
  
Chris + Misty high-five each other.  
  
Ash: So are they doing something together?  
  
Chris + Misty hit ash with rubber mallets.  
  
Author: AHHHHHHHHH The version of me has fallen to the dark side!  
  
Misty hits Author with rubber mallet.  
  
Author: I have killed for less!  
  
Narrator: hahahahaha…  
  
Author: Shut up or I won't hook you up with any more sunshine.  
  
Narrator: I will be good I promise!  
  
Ash, Brock and Chris all sleep in one room while Misty and Kira sit and talk in the other room.  
  
Misty: So why did you decide to come to Chris's house?  
  
Kira: Cause of the guy that came with you.  
  
Misty does shock pose.  
  
Misty: You mean that pervert Brock!?!  
  
Kira: No the short guy with the baseball cap and blue coat. I think you said his name was Ash.  
  
Misty faints.  
  
Kira: Whoa…  
  
Narrator: heheheheeee…  
  
Author: that isn't what you are supposed to say!  
  
Narrator: I'm sorry I didn't know it was my line…please forgive.  
  
Author: just get back to the story and read the script while they do the actual work.  
  
Narrator: all right.  
  
Author: now remember it was something about the sun rising and the sky being…  
  
Narrator: I remember, The sun rises and the sky is blue and the grass is green and everyone is happy and cheerful.  
  
BANG  
  
James: Wow what a ride.  
  
Jessie: uh….  
  
Meowth: well I think we fell out of the story…  
  
James: why do you say that?  
  
Meowth: story imps  
  
Jessie: I thought those were Pokémon…  
  
Meowth: they are fixing plot holes  
  
James: oh…you mean like where we are now that we have blasted off and won't be seen again in the story?  
  
Meowth: Ya that is about right…but we never even got to do the motto…  
  
James: lets work on a song instead…  
  
Jessie: Trooper raise a little Hell!  
  
Jessie + James + Meowth: Raise a little hell raise a little hell raise a little hell…  
  
Ash got up and walked out towards the Pokémon gym.  
  
Misty, Brock + Kira were following him.  
  
Kira nibbled on Ash's ear  
  
Ash: ahhh, Kira! Stop that!  
  
Kira: You know you want me to.  
  
Misty: spew  
  
Brock whimpers.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock + Kira arrived at the Pokémon Gym.  
  
A,M,B + K walked in to see a stadium of shadow there the one trainer booth and the ring lines were all they could see.  
  
Mysterious voice: Hello, come for my cat-badge I suppose…  
  
Ash: Ya and I am gonna win it too!  
  
MV: confident aren't you? Get in the trainer booth and we will see.  
  
Referee appears out of the shadows  
  
Ref.: Pokémon battle between the Gym leader shadow and the challenger Ash. Three Pokémon, no time limit.  
  
Ash: how did he know my name?  
  
Story imps hit ash with a million rubber mallets.  
  
Ash: OW! Go Bulbasaur (I think he still has Bulbasaur)  
  
Bulbasaur appears.  
  
MV: Go! Meowth!  
  
Meowth appears.  
  
Kira: Go Ash! Easy win for you  
  
MV: heh Meowth! Use Blizzard!  
  
Bulbasaur take major damage from blizzard but survives.  
  
Bulbasaur uses leech seed.  
  
Ash: Ya! You don't even need me to tell you!  
  
Meowth dodges.  
  
Ash: Use vine whip!  
  
Bulbasaur hits Meowth and knocks it out.  
  
MV: too bad I am restricted to cat Pokémon for this battle Ash. I would have liked to see your reaction to some of my other Pokémon.  
  
Kira: Next will be Persian but that is the only other cat type Pokémon I can think of.  
  
MV: Go! Persian!  
  
Persian appears and starts the battle with a mean look.  
  
MV: too bad Ash, looks like you can't change Pokémon now.  
  
Persian strikes with furry swipes and knocks out Bulbasaur.  
  
Ash: Bulbasaur!  
  
Bulbasaur returns to its ball.  
  
Ash: Go! Heracross! (The lamest Pokémon of all which of course ash will keep)  
  
Persian uses mean look then furry swipes and Heracross is KO  
  
Ash: No! Go Pikachu! Thunder!  
  
Pikachu appears and uses Thunder to KO Persian.  
  
Ref.: Each trainer now has one Pokémon left with which to battle.  
  
Kira: lets see whether he picks another Persian or a Meowth.  
  
MV: Well, well Ash, ready to loose?  
  
Ash: you act like you have two Pokémon left in this battle when you only have one.  
  
MV: I have two that I could use but thanks to you I have decided on which one…hahahaha, Go! Mewtwo!  
  
Mewtwo appears.  
  
Pikachu uses thunder and Mewtwo teliports out of the way.  
  
Mewtwo uses shadowball and Pikachu becomes KO.  
  
Ref.: The battle is over and the challenger Ash looses.  
  
Kira: There is no way that is a cat type Pokémon! I want to see what else he might have used.  
  
Mewtwo disappears into his ball and Mew appears and floats around the Gym leader booth.  
  
MV: I would have won either way…To bad I had to hurt your Pokémon like that Ash.  
  
Misty: Mewtwo is chaotic! We almost died because of one!  
  
MV: It must have had some reason to be hostile…My Mewtwo is not chaotic as you saw.  
  
Brock: I wonder who is training who…  
  
MV: I train my Pokémon and if I start to slip I have Gengar to bring me back. Mewtwo may be a control freak but Gengar is my friend.  
  
MV jumps off the trainer booth and walks into the light.  
  
MV: As you can see Mew is just playful and really has no interest in battle or control.  
  
MV steps further into the light and is reveled as Chris the Catboy.  
  
Chris: Here ash, have the badge you fought well and got passed Persian which is a fete few perform.  
  
Chris tosses Ash the badge and grabs his backpack.  
  
Chris: I have places I ought to be and things I should do. Bye guys. Have fun with Ash, Kira.  
  
Chris steps out of the open door leaving everyone behind very shocked.  
  
Kira looks at Chris then at Ash and then runs after Chris and catches him just as he is turning the corner.  
  
Everyone watches as Kira kisses Chris deeply.  
  
Misty smiles at Ash and kisses him deeply too.  
  
Brock fall over and starts to cry.  
  
Narrator: HahAhaHa! Oh my line again, right. And they all live happily ever after…  
  
Author: The End! 


End file.
